Nuevos Problemas
by Keili14
Summary: Rainbow Dash por accidente manda su Elemento de la Armonía a otra dimension, ahora tendrá que recuperarlo, pero, ¿sera facil?, nuevo cuerpo, nuevo mundo y ¿un nuevo amor? Dash cuando dejaras de meterte en problemas
1. Chapter 1

_**En realidad, no soy fanatica de MLP, pero, buscando imagenes para mi hermanita, encontre algo muy raro, ¡¿Sonic con Rainbow Dash!?, okey, y como soy muy curiosa comense a buscar informacion sobre esta pareja, encontre historias que bueno, dan para mas, me quede insatifecha, asi que, aqui tienen un Fanfic (y creo que unico) dedicado a esta pareja.**_

_**-Asi nunca terminaras tus novelas...**_

_**-En realidad castigue a mis lectores por no dejarme reviwes ^_^ y tu callate verdecita que estas en aprietos en ambas novelas O_Ó**_

_**-No me digas verdecita**_

_**-Ah cierto, asi te llama Butch ^_^ **_

_**-¡Puedes comenzar la historia! Ó/Ó**_

_**-okey, se enojo, comencemos!**_

_**PD: Amo a Rainbow Dash en su forma eriza X3**_

Era un dia soleado en Poniville (A: No se mucho de MLP, asi que no me juzguen) una unicornio lila, desperto de su profundo sueño, bajo de su cama y luego de las escaleras, miro todo el alrededor de esa biblioteca, dio una rapida mirada a los elementode de la armonia, todo en orden, paso de largo, para que luego una nube de polvo volara por el aire, la poni volvio su vista a los elementos, para darse cuenta de que faltaba uno de ellos, para ser especificos, el de la Lealtad, observo un momento mas los elementos antes de fruncir el ceño y pronunciar a una de sus amigas "Rainbow Dash" solto antes de abrir las puertas de par en par, despertando a un dragon que durmia en la planta alta.

Una pegaso volaba por los aires ignorando las advertencias de sus amigas, si su elemento era poderoso, al igual que su Sonic Rainboom, ¡porque no comvinarlos! Subio hasta los mas alto que pudo, apenas podia ver las montañas, dio un suspiro y se dejo caer por la gravedad, comenzo a agitar sus alas, comenzo a visualizar Poniville, luego a sus amigas, que estas luego de ver su llegada de alejaban del punto de aterrizaje, en esos momentos pudo observar como su amiga unicornio llegaba furiosa, estaba en problemas, pero valdria la pena el intento, acelero mas su vuelo, hasta conseguir romper la barrera del sonido, consiguio hacer su Sonic Rainboom, solo que este tenia bordes rojos que resaltaban, consiguio un aterrizaje perfecto, aunque estruendoso, todo la tierra se levanto, no pudo mover una pesuña antes de sentir a alguien empujarla

-¿¡estas loca!? ¡no puedes desperdiciar tu elemento de este modo!- dijo Twilight casi tirando fuego de su boca

-no es para tanto, tomalo como, un experimento- dijo Rainbow sin interes

-no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¡casi me da un infarto!

- de acuerdo, de acuerdo, aqui lo- bajo su mirada hasta su cuello para encontrar absolutamente nada- aahhh, ¿lo quieres ahora?

-¡lo perdiste!- afirmo Twilight

-huy!, miren amigas, aqui hay un enooorme hoyo- dijo Pinkie saltando

-¿de donde salio esto?- pregunto Applejack

-no lo se- dijo Twilight- parece un portal, dijo mirando bien el hoyo, dentro de una puerta con un simbolo de rayo en ella, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que una figura saliera de esta, era un ser que caminaba en dos patas y tenia piel morada- ¿quien eres tu?

-mi nombre es Blaze- respondio- ¿quien de ustedes abrio el portal?- pregunto con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, las ponis se apartaron hasta dejar visible a Rainbow Dash que esta solo se limito a sonreir nerviosamente- ¿tu estraviaste esto? - dejo ver un pequeño holograma donde se veia claramente a su elemento

-si, ¿lo tienes tu?- pregunto esperanzada, de safar de su problema, Blaze nego con la cabeza- ¿y donde esta?- dijo esta vez nervioso

- en mi dimencion, veras abriste el portal en mi casa,vi tu collar, flotar en el aire y desaparecer al instante, esta en algun lugar de mi mundo, ¿te gustaria recuperarlo?

-bueno, la verdad- recibe miradas molestas de sus amigas- si, claro

- bien empaca tus cosas

-¿eh?

-no se exactamente en que parte del mi planeta fue a parar tu collar, tardaras algun tiempo en poder recuperarlo

-no, no no y no, olvidalo, yo me quedo aqui- dijo Rainbow aterrada

- mas te vale ir, sin tu elemento los demas no funcionan, tu ocacionaste esto, tu lo arreglas- dijo Twilight apunto de enscender en llamas

- vale, vale, vale- dijo Rainbow (A: aveces me gusta hablar con palabras españolas, soy de Argentina)- ire- dijo acercandose al portal

-volveras antes de que te des cuenta- anima Applejack

-¡diviertete!- dijo entusiasmada Pinkie Pie

-cuidate mucho Rainbow- dijo Fluttershy de forma timida

Dio un suspiro y le sonrio a sus amigas, miro a Blaze esta le dio paso para seguir su camino.

Aparecio en una casa, seguro de Blaze, esta paso por el portal antes de cubrirlo con una sabana.

-okey, esto sera sencillo, busco el elemento, cruzo el portal y no te molesto mas- dijo apunto de volar antes de ser detenida por Blaze

-eres optimista, eso es bueno, pero nesecitaras mas que eso, si no quieres llamar la atencion

-¿a que te refieres?

-no hay ponies en mi mundo, lo cual no pondras buscar tu collar en paz- dijo Bleza mirando a Rainbow Dash de pies a cabeza

-sugieres que me disfrace lo lamento pero eso no pasara, no hay manera de que me metas bajo un disfraz para que parezca como tu...- Rainbow siguio hablando sola, mientras que hasta este punto se habia transformado en una eriza gracias a una pocion que Blaze le habia rociado

-listo- dijo Blaze viendo a Rainbow (A: si quieren ver a Rainbow en su forma eriza visiten mi deviART)

¿eh?- miro sus pesuñas, esperen, eran ¿manos?- ¿¡que!?- grito mirandoce

-deja de gritar, parate- le dijo Blaze, Dash la miro de forma interrogante- ahora eres una eriza, debes caminar en dos patas- explico, Rainbow solo solto un "ahh" dijo antes de intentar pararse, lo consiguio algo temblorosa- bien, no me dijidte tu nombre

Rainbow, intentaba mantenerse estable, miro a Blaze- a cierto, soy Rainbow Dash

-bien, desde ahora te diran Dash, recuerda eres Dash, no Rainbow Dash- la eriza celeste ahora solo Dash, asintio- si alguien pregunta de donde vienes eres de Sun Valley una amiga mia que viene a visitarme, ¿entendiste?

-vale, entiendo- dijo Dash, porfin manteniendo el equilibrio- caminar en dos patas, vengo de Sun Valley a visitarte- dijo contando con los dedos- ya lo aprendi, solo que siento que olvido algo- dijo un poco apenada y colocando su dedo en el menton

-¡buscar tu collar cabeza hueca!- dijo Blaze un poco molesta

- ah, era eso, en ese caso ire ahora mismo a buscarlo- dijo saliendo de la puerta, corriendo dando uno que otro tropezon, estendio sus alas y volo hacia el cielo.

Blaze miro a Rainbow Dash alejarse dio un suspiro derrotada antes de cerrar la puerta- espero que no se meta en problemas

Dash, dejaba a su paso un torvellino, buscaba y buscaba, ¡que frustrante! no estaba en ningun lado, tanto volar le habia cansado asi que decidio aterrizar y recostarse bajo un arbol, escucho los pajaros cantar, hasta que se quedo dormida. Percibio un olor a aceite muy desagradable, abrio los ojos para toparse con un robot que la observaba, Dash dio un salto para atras golpeandose la cabeza contra e arbol, en su recuperacion de conciencia, el robot la levanto sujetandola fuertemente.

-¡oye!, ¿que se supone que haces? bajame, sueltame- decia Dash intentando safarse sin exito alguno

- eh encontrado a la eriza- dijo el robot a alguien que se encontraba de espaldas, el ser se dio vuelta mostrando, segun Twilight, un humano bigotudo

-no, ella no es, robot tonto- dijo el hombre molesto- esta eriza es celeste, yo te dije una rosa

-¡genial!, si no me necesitan, podrian hacerme el favor de soltarme, enserio se los agradeceria, veran, los apretones me cortan la circulacion- dijo Dash, de forma sarcastica

- o no, claro que no, tu le dirias a esa rata azul de mi plan y no podre destruirlo- dijo golpeando sus manos- tendre que conformarme contigo- dijo antes de hacerle señás al robot para meterla en una jaula de vidrio

-¿quien es la rata azul? no le dire nada, ¡ni siquiera se quien es!- se quejo Dash mientras era metida en la jaula- ¡albondiga con patas, sacame de aqui!- dijo Dash golpeando el vidrio con sus manos- ¡lamentaras dejarme encerrada!, ¡te are pure de papa!- decia Dash

-¡calmate, mocosa!- dijo acercandoce de golpe causando que Dash callera al piso del susto-si te portas bien y te callas, mis robots no te haran daño- dijo mirando a muchos robot que habia detras de el

Dash trago en seco, no es que le tenga miedo a un ejercito de robots, pero con su nuevo cuerpo, no podia ariesgarse, ni caminar puede.

-asi esta mejor- dijo el hombre sonriendo victorioso

Dash solo suspiro.

-valla bienvenida...- dijo antes de sentarse en el piso con sus brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido

-¡rapido, Tails!- dijo Sonic sobre el ala del tornado X

-tranquilo, Sonic ya llegamos- dice Tails conduciendo el avion

-me parece extrañó que no me hayan capturado- comenta Amy

-a mi tambien- dice Tails- ni a ti ni a Cream, me pregunto a quien capturro Eggman

-que lastima que no halla sido yo, asi Sonic me iba a rescatar como mi principe azul- dijo Amy con ojos de corazon

Sonic suspiro pesadamente, mientras Tails solo sonreia nervioso

Dash, dormia sobre el suelo metalico, no sabe exactamente cuanto tardo en dormir, de pronto las alarmas del lugar rezonaron, Dash se sobresalto, observo como las luces titilaban a un color rojo, se paro de golpe, miro a los robots deseperado corriendo de aqui para alla, no entendia mucho lo que pasaba, el suelo comenzo a temblar, causando que diera unos que otros tropiezos, del suelo salio una esfera azul diigida hacia unos robots que habia en una pared, causando que el polvo se levante, no dejando visible a los presentes del lugar

-supongo que tu eres la capturada- dijo Sonic, estirandose sin ver a la persona encerrada por culpa del polvo

-soy muy obia- dijo Rainbow con sarcasmo, mientras Sonic atacaba a algunos robots

-veo que estas malhumorada- dijo volviendo al lado del la jaula, con tono burlon

-¿quien de los dos es la carnada?- dijo Dash como si fuera lo mas ovio del mundo, Sonic golpio a los ultimos robots que quedaban

- tu- dijo burlon, Dash, aunque no la podia ver bien, pudo obserbar su ceño ligeramente fruncido- y yo te vengo a rescatar- dijo recostandose en la jaula, por primera vez, la victima le daba una buena charla

- no necesito tu ayuda- dijo Dash molesta

-¿enserio?- dijo Sonic

-excepto ahora, sacame de esta cosa- dijo Dash rendida

Sonic rio de forma burlona antes de romper la jaula en millones de cristales- listo- dijo sacudiendo sus mano, el polvo comoenzo a disminuir, permitiendo que Sonic pudiera ver bien a la supuesta "dama en peligro", Dash por el impacto habia cubierto su rostro, al sentir que todo se habia calmado, comenzo a mostrar su rostro, permitiendo observar a su acompañante.

"que bonitos ojos tiene" penso Dash miorando profundamente los ojos esmeraldas del erizo, Sonic tampoco se quedo exactamente atras, no podia dejar de ver los ojos rosas de la chica. Dash al despertar de su hipnosis, sintio la penetrante mirada por parte del erizo, causado que se sonroje, sacudio su cabeza cortando el contacto visual- gracias...- dijo Dash al final, Sonic estaba por responder caundo sintieron un estruendo, un porton se abrio mostrando muchos robots- no puede ser- susurro Dash, antes de sentir que la cargaban, se puso roja al descubrir lo que ocurria, Dash se dio cuenta de que aquel erizo eran tan rapido como ella, lo cual le dio un poco de curiosidad...

_**Hasta Ahi! Espero Reviews! **_

_**Tranquis pronto subire mas capis de esta novela y de las ptras de las PPGZ tenganme paciencia epocoa de prueba T_T **_

_**Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola chicas, lo siento en serio, es que me había olvidado de la personalidad de Sonic y no sabia muy bien como era Rainbow y antes de meter la pata, comencé a investigar y termine las demás historias y solo queda esta así que aquí va!**_

Sentía como el corazón del erizo aumentaba su velocidad y como se tensaba al tacto de la eriza, Dash se sonroje con esos pensamientos, hasta que de un momento a otro una puerta bloqueo su camino, Sonic la bajo, ataco contra la puerta pero este lo devolvió, la eriza celeste rió

-¿de que te ríes?- pregunto molesto

-nada- dijo riendo, miro al techo encontrando una palanca, extendió sus alas bajo la palanca y la puerta se abrió, dejando a un erizo asombrado

-¿puedes volar?

- si-

- vaya, nunca vi a una eriza volar por su cuenta- dijo sonriendo causando un leve sonroje en la eriza, pero eso empeoro al sentir que el erizo la volvía a cargar- vayámonos- comenzó a correr fuera del lugar, al estar fuera de peligro y escuchar los gritos molestos de Eggman supo que la pelea había terminado, bajo a la chica nuevamente- la próxima vez ten mas cuidado- dijo burlón

- ja si, yo soy una princesa y escuchare al caballero de brillante armadura- dijo sarcástica- pero de poco cerebro...

- me caes bien- comento antes de levantar su mano- soy Sonic

- Dash..- contesto estrechando su mano, recibiendo una descarga eléctrica, volvieron a perderse en su mirada, pero una voz se hizo presente, que tenso al erizo

- ¡Soooniiiccc!- escucharon, Dash volteo confundida

-maldita sea- soltó Sonic

- ¿que pasa?- pregunto la ojirosa, mirando extrañada al erizo, sin percatarse de que aun tenían sus manos entrelazadas

- hey Sonic- apareció un Zorro volando y aterrizando- ¡bien hecho Sonic!

- ¡has estado genial!- alago Amy, cuando noto a la eriza- ¿quien eres tu y por que se toman de la mano?- pregunto molesta y algo celosa

Los erizos restantes miraron a la eriza rosa extrañados, voltearon su mirada a sus manos, tardaron unos segundos y se soltaron avergonzados

- ¡no es lo que párese!- grito Dash

- ¡si solo la saludaba!- se defendió Sonic

- tampoco es para que estés a la defensiva Sonic...- dijo Tails con cierta picardía- por cierto ¿tu eres?

- soy Dash- respondió la ojirosa, sonriendo

- fue un gusto conocerte Dash, pero ahora Sonic y YO, nos tenemos que ir- dijo Amy destacando la palabra, mientras tomaba a Sonic del cuello, Dash miro extrañada la sonrisa de la eriza, podría jurar que le sonreía con superioridad e intentaba darle celos, pero... ¿por que sentiría celos? si apenas conocía a Sonic, ni siquiera tenia tiempo para esas cosas, ¿tiempo? ¡no tenia que perder tiempo! ¡tenia que buscar ese collar rápido!, eso era lo importante, no pensar en tonteras...

- ¡casi se me olvida!, tengo que irme- dijo Dash, desilusionando a la rosada, cambiando su mirada a una molesta, la ojirosa miro el lugar en donde estaba, no había explorado esa zona- sera mejor apresurarme- dijo levantando vuelo, causando sorpresa en el zorrito y mas molestia en la eriza, pero una sonrisa al saber que se iría

-¡espera!- paro Sonic, alcanzándola y soltando su agarre- ¿de donde eres?

"¿¡que le importa!?" pensaron las dos erizas, una nerviosa y la otro furiosa

- soy de Sun Valley, vine a visitar a una amiga- contesto Dash

-pues, si estas de visita, ¿te gustaría ir a algún lugar en otra ocasión?- pregunto Sonic sonriendo

"¿¡Me/La esta invitando a salir!? pensaron el trió, uno viendo extrañado y asombrado a su amigo, la otra furiosa hasta el punto de prenderse en llamas y la ultima solo se tenso, pensando en que reponerle a esa petición

- bueno... yo...- balbuceo Dash, ruborizada, miro al erizo que seguía pacifico

"¿Que pensara de mi cuando sepa que soy en realidad? Aunque... el no debe saberlo... debo admitir que es muy gua- ¡un momento! ¿que estoy pensando? vamos, por una vez... no hará daño"

-si, me encantaría- respondió Dash, asintiendo, les dio la espalda- hasta luego- comenzó a volar por el cielo- todo lo que pase aquí... no lo contare en Poniville..- anuncio sonrojada

Ya era tarde- debo admitir que este lugar es muy grande- dijo rendida pero el vuelo, agotada, suspiro frustrada- ahora si tardare mucho en encontrarla, escucho una voz- ¿quien sera?- comenzó a caminar, uno que otro tropiezo, pero ya iba a aprender, observo a una conejita jugando con un animalito celeste que volaba- se parece a Fluttershy..-dijo sonriendo, se acerco a la conejita, que juntaba algunas flores

- Chesse estas flores seguro le gustara a Tails, ¿tu que opinas?- pregunto, Chesse respondió con un "chao"

-hola, ¿que haces?- pregunto Dash mirándola curiosa

- hola, quiero hacer una corona, me llamo Cream, ¿quien eres?- pregunto amable

Dash sonrió- soy Dash, ¿es para alguien en especial?- pregunto sabiendo de antemano que así era

- pues si...- respondió sonrojada- es para un amigo mio

-de seguro le gustara- animo Dash

-pero siempre le regalo y no se da cuenta... de que yo...- balbuceo Cream, Dash dejo de sonreír, miro al piso pensando en algo, una idea cruzo por su cabeza- te puedo ayudar si quieres

-¿en serio?- pregunto Cream, se le iluminan los ojos

-claro, pero mañana, ya es tarde- dijo Dash, mirando el cielo- deberías volver a casa- Cream recogió las flores- ¿te espero aquí mañana a las 10?- pregunto Dash, la conejita asintió y se fue corriendo, Dash alzo vuelo, mirando a Cream, volvió a la casa- ya llegue

-si que te tardaste- dijo Blaze

- tuvo un pequeño retraso- comento

- ¿podrías explicarte?- pregunto Blaze, Dash la miro y suspiro, tenia que hablar con alguien, le resultaba muy extraño lo que le pasaba, entraron al cuarto, donde ahora había dos camas, Dash se tiro de espalda a la cama celeste

- alguien me secuestro, un humano bigotudo- dijo Dash mirando al techo

-Eggman... continua- dijo Blaze sentada en su cama mirando a la eriza

- y me fueron a salvar, para después pedirme una cita- termino de relatar lo mas rápido que pudo

-¡Sonic te invito a salir!- grito Blaze sorprendida

- si, ¿lo conoces?- pregunto

- si pero, es que es muy raro, creí que le agradaba Amy- dijo pensativa

- Amy es una eriza rosa, ¿verdad?- pregunto mirando la cara sorprendida de la gata

- si, no me digas que..-dijo- ¿te invito delante de ella?- pregunto ella, Dash asintió- ¡si sera tonto!, Amy es muy celosa- Dash se sentó, mirando a la gata caminar por el cuarto, paro un momento dándole la espalda- ten cuidado- dijo mirándola

-pero ella no me preocupa, en todo caso yo no quiero hacer nada malo, ademas es solo una salida entre amigos ¿no?- Blaze la mira picara- bueno, tal vez sea lindo, pero eso no significa nada

- ¿te sonrojas cuando lo ves?- pregunto, Dash se sorprendió- lo supuse, Julieta iré a preparar la cena, espero que sepas en que te estas metiendo- dijo antes de llegar a la puerta, con una sonrisa- y no me refiero por tu verdadera forma- salio de la habitación

Dash se quedo pensativa, la verdad, no le preocupaba su verdadera forma, ya que la aproxima no tenia efectos secundarios, pero, se sentiría muy mal si luego debería irse, aunque tal vez podría volver, ¡diablos estaba confundida!, no quería negar que en cierta forma le atraía ese erizo y eso le frustraba, ella no era ese tipo de chicas, aunque después de todo... era una...

-Ahora si estoy confundida, mejor dejo eso de lado, solo hasta mañana- dijo acostándose y recordando lo que paso ese día, dejando que salga un leve sonrojo...

_**Espero que les halla gustado! y ahora continuare con el siguiente capi, que creo que no serán muchos, ya que mas largo... mas tiempo... XD**_

_**Espero sus REVIEWS!**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Hello! Lo lamento enserio, es que se acerca Halloween y las pruebas y estuve muy ocupada je je, Aquí va!**_

Abrió sus ojos al momento de sentir el sol golpear en su rostro, se estiro, verifico la cama que estaba al lado suyo, destapada, supuso que su amiga estaba preparando el desayuno, se paro, golpe contra el suelo

-auuch...-soltó la eriza

-¿que paso?- apareció la gata preocupada

-olvide que soy una eriza...-dijo parándose con un poco de dificultad- estoy bien...

-menudo susto me haz dado- dijo la gata molesta- ven, prepare el desayuno- mueve su mano en un ademan y se dirige a la cocina seguida de la eriza celeste

Al rato, la ojirosa lleva su vajilla al lavabo y se dirige a la puerta

-¿ya te vas?, ¿tanto apuro para volver a tu tierra?- pregunto Blaze desconcertada

-de hecho no, este lugar me a gustado, solo que he quedado con una amiga-dijo Dash

-si que haces amigos rápidamente- dijo Blaze

-bueno, me gustan las cosas rápidas- soltó, agarra la perilla

-¿eso incluye a alguien en especial?- pregunto picara

Dash baja la cabeza sonrojada- ¡no digas tonterías! ¡el no me gusta! ¡fue solo una expresión!- dijo antes de salir de la casa, la gata lila rueda los ojos divertida

-cielos, terca igual que el- dijo mirando el techo, para cambiar su expresión a una preocupante- espero que Amy no haga locuras

Una estela de color paso por el cielo

-no me gusta ese erizo, solo es un amigo ¿verdad?- se pregunto a si misma- de todas formas no interesa, ahora debo concentrarme en Cream, después de todo, prometí ayudarle- dijo sonriendo, siguió volando un poco mas, hasta parar en su casa, toco la puerta y una coneja adulta abrió la puerta

-buenos días ¿se le ofrece algo?- pregunto con tono dulce

- buenos días, soy Dash ¿Cream esta?- dijo amable

-oh, tu debes ser su nueva amiga, asa querida, esta en su cuarto- dijo apartándose, la ojirosa entro a la casa- la puerta al final del pasillo- señalo la puerta, Dash con curiosidad y tímida, avanzo hacia la puerta- enseguida les traeré algo de jugo- Dash asintió y la coneja se fue a la cocina

"Que mujer mas amable" pensó la eriza

Golpeo un par de veces, un "pase" se escucho del otro lado, abrió la puerta para encontrar a su amiguita en su cama

-hola Cream

-hola Dash- dijo la coneja, sonriendo

-primero que nada, dime, ¿quien es?- dijo, la conejita se sonrojo, sabiendo bien a quien se referia

- se llama Tails- dijo con la mirada clavada en el suelo- es un zorrito, que tiene dos colas...

Dash parpadeo un par de veces, juraría haber visto a un zorro con ese aspecto ayer, tal vez era su imaginación, si eso debe ser...

-bueno, si algo eh aprendido de mi amiga Rarity es que la mejor forma de llamar la atención de un chico, es empezando por tu vestuario- dijo Dash dirijiendose al armario- ¿puedo?

-claro

La eriza celeste, abrió el armario y comenzó a husmear en las prendas, pasar tiempo con su amiga diseñadora deba sus frutos, bueno, aunque lo negara, aprendió bastante de ella, claro que nunca se lo dirá a nadie, pero aqui podía hacerlo

-con esto quedaras muy bonita- dijo Dash, agarro un peine y comenzó a peinarle las orejas

-sabes Dash, me recuerdas a mi amiga... ella solía hacer esto muy seguido conmigo- dijo Cream

-¿a si?

-me recuerdas mucho a ella- dijo Cream

-bueno... no creo que seamos exactamente iguales- dijo Dash apenada

-no, no lo son, ella suele... no... olvídalo- dijo Cream- no es algo importante, no quiero meterme en problemas...

- c-como quieras- dijo extrañada antes de continuar con su labor en silencio

-¿un día de campo?- pregunto el erizo

-si, es un día perfecto, ¿que dices?- pregunto Tails

- supongo... que no nos vendría mal un descanso

-¡bien! por que la idea fue de Amy- dijo sonriendo, su amigo para el paso y volteo a verlo, sonríe nervioso- bu-bueno, vamos Sonic, no es para tanto- su amigo suspira

-bien...

- vamos por Cream, ella también es invitada- dijo el zorrito

-te ves muy bonita-dijo Dash, Cream llevaba una remera blanco con un moño azul marino caído, una falda del mismo color del moño, unas medias hasta sus rodillas y unas sandalias negras

-muchas gracias Dash, oye, también deberías arreglarte tu- dijo, Dash se desconcierta- déjamelo a mi te veras muy linda- dijo antes de salir del cuarto

-¿que tu que?- soltó mirando la puerta por donde habia salido

-hola chicos, ¿vienen a buscar a Cream?- pregunto Vainilla

-si, esta, ¿verdad?- pregunto el zorrito

-claro pasen, esta con una amiga- dijo sonriendo, el erizo trago en seco

-¿pasa algo?-susurro el ojiazul

-creo que ya se quien es- susurro Sonic

Entraron a la casa y Vainilla se fue a la cocina, Cream sale de su cuarto

-¡hola chicos!- saludo animada

-h-hola Cream...-saludo el zorrito- te ves muy linda

Cream se desconcierta- gr-gracias, esperen...- Cream volvió a entrar

-yo los veo en la pradera- dijo el erizo, el zorrito lo sostiene de la muñeca- quiero evitarla lo mejor que pueda

-¿Sonic?- escucho, volteo a ver a la persona (o animal ¬.¬) encontrándose con la eriza de ayer

-¿Dash?- la mira de pies a cabeza, estaba usando un vestido rosa suelto con tirantes, arriba una pupera turquesa y unas zapatillas, estaba muy bonita, se ruboriza

Dash se abraza a si misma- no me mires asi ¬.¬ - dijo sonrojada

-¿q-que?- soltó

-¿Dash puede venir con nosotros?-pregunto Cream

-supongo que si, no veo nada malo -dijo Tails, rascándose la nuca- ¿tu que dices Sonic?

-por mi no hay problema

-¡si!- dijo saltando antes de abrazar a su amiga-¡vamos!

Salieron de la casa de la dulce conejita, en el camino...

Tails y Cream caminan mas adelante de los dos erizos, a diferencia de ellos, hablaban animados en cambio... ¿acaso les cosieron la boca?

Dash caminaba con sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda mirando al lado contrario que el de Sonic, el erizo azul, tenia sus manos en la nuca mirando al lado contrario que el de Dash

"Esto es muy incomodo..." pensó Dash, mira disimuladamente a su acompañante "estoy segura que quiere hablarme, ¿por que no lo hace?"

-bueno, ¿y como es Sun Valley?- pregunto de repente

- ¿eh? ammm, bueno, es un pueblo muy agradable, pero, no es muy divertido que digamos- dijo

-¿por eso viniste hasta aqui?

-podría decirse que si, quería explorar un poco mas- dijo por fin mirándolo

-esto no cuenta...

-¿eh?

- te dije que saldríamos, pero... - mira un momento al cielo, dejando a la eriza extrañada- saldremos los dos solos- dijo con los ojos cerrados

"¿¡eh!? ¿¡acaso el!? ¿¡me esta invitando a una cita de forma indirecta!? pensó sonrojándose "¿¡por que rayos me agrada saber eso!?"

-sip, te quiero para mi solo ese día- dijo burlón, por la cara de la eriza- ¿te parece mañana?

-eh... yo... s-si me parece bien- dijo algo extrañada, pero a la vez emocionada

-¡SONIC!- se escucho, antes de que voltearan a ver a la persona, esta se abalanzo abrazando al erizo-¿¡ME EXTRAÑASTE!? ¡YO SI!- dijo

Dash se cruza de brazos...

"maldita sea... lo a conseguido, tranquila Rainbow Dash... tu no eres celosa..." pensó intentando tranquilizarse, la eriza rosa besa la mejilla del erizo

¬.¬* "tal vez lo sea un poco..." pensó antes de dirigirse a la banca, donde sus amigos preparaban la mesa, Sonic noto su ausencia, la busco con la mirada y fue directo a ella

"¿¡que rayos!?" pensó Amy, sentada en el suelo

Dash se siente enfrente del zorrito y la conejita, a su derecha se sentó el erizo azul, este le sonrió sonrojando la un poco, voltea a ver a Cream sacar comida de una cesta

-¿que haces TU aqui?-pregunto Amy cruzada de brazos mirando a la ojirosa

-ellos me invitaron- dijo Dash, Amy la fulmina con la mirada y se sienta del otro lado de Sonic- Soniku, ¿quieres chilli dogs?- pregunto chillona

-¿te gusta la velocidad?-pregunto Sonic, ignorando a la eriza rosa

-¿enserio? ¡adoro la velocidad!- dijo Dash

"Sonic es mio, eriza entrometida" pensó Amy

Oh valla, esto ira mal...

**HASTA AHÍ! Espero que les guste y ¡POR FAVOR! tenganme paciencia! les juro que lo terminare! **

**Dejen REVIEWS!**

**Los leo Luego!**

**Bye!**


End file.
